dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Sentai
The Dream Sentai Series (夢の戦隊シリーズ Dream Sentai Shirīzu) is the name given to a Series of Dream Japanese "superhero teams" the basis is from the Super Sentai Series. There is a Power Rangers counter parts called: Power Rangers Dream. The first Dream series, Kaunto Sentai Kazuger. Series overview In every Dream Sentai series, the fight between good and evil is illustrated, with the good side winning most of the time. The basic premise of the series is that a group of five (in some cases fewer) people gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to take over the Earth. In most of the episodes, after the team has beaten an army of evil creatures ("grunts") and the "monster of the week", they call for huge robotic vehicles/animals ("mechas") that can combine to form one giant robot to fight an enlarged version of the monster. Sentai series with the giant robot element are specifically known as Dream Sentai. After each series ends or during the series, there are a number of TV and video specials feature a teaming up with previous Sentai. Productions Series The following is a list of the 15 Dream Sentai Series Each Dream Sentai Series has its own unique values and motifs: Tardis17 Era # Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger and was the first Dream Sentai Series. The Kazugers are a Number themed. # : Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman. # Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals are Potentikinesis Rangers that use Elements of many types most of them are not the same as Ninjago. # Ryōri Sentai Shefuman its all about cooking and food there HQ is a Restaurant. # Senjutsu yunitto Tan'iger. # Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger. # Hana Sentai Niwashi Flowers and plants just Plants noting out of the blue. # Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw a rescue theme team like KyuKyu Sentai GoGo V. # CPU Sentai Digitalers a team based on Computers. # Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman a Team base off of Sonic Colors' Wisps. # Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger a team based on fusion. (Inspired by Kamen Rider W) # Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger A Vehicles Theme Team. # Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger A sequel-esk to Gorenger. # Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman A Explosive Brigade Team, Base on Dynaman. # Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman A team of warriors. Tardis17's Return Era # Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman Supernova or Not? # Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V Creative! # Hariken Sentai Kazeranger Kakuranger! Hurricaneger! Ninninger! # Heiwa no senshi Novuranger Peace Warrior Liveman. # Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger A Pirate motif Sentai Team like that never happen but with mix of Kamen Rider to it. Lemon Incorporated Era Unofficial #Koinu Kaitou Sentai Lupawranger VS Koinu Keisatsu Sentai Pawtranger #Yukan-ban Sentai Jupenman Spin offs #Dimension Adventures #Paw Patrol SD: Mystery Labyrinth #Paw Patrol SD2: Mystic Cinema #Ranger Battle Climax Side Series #21 Sentai Adventures: A side/spin-off Series for all 21 Sentai Teams. Theatrical releases *???: One! The Great Fire! *???: Two! The Great Sea! *???: Three! The Power of Earth! *???: Four! Pink Moonlight! *???: Five! The Great Green of Nature! *???: Six! Warrior of Snow! *???: Seven! Master of the Night! *???: Super! The Sixth Ranger! *???: Speed King! Speedor! *???: Cyclopedia! Bus-On! *???: Sweet Angel! BearRV! *???: Vagabond! Birca! *???: Chaser! Gunpherd! *???: Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger VS. Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *???: Fire! Burning Heart Of Courage! *???: Ice! Frosty Cold Breath! *???: Earth! Strong Bold Body! *???: Lightning! Quick As Thunder! *???: Water! Solid, Gas and Liquid! *???: Time! Fast, Slow, Rewind and Pause! *???: Imagination! Creativity! *???: Titanium! The Return Of The White Ranger! *???: Sokudoman VS. Elementals: The Burning Road of Justice! *???: Shefuman: Spice War! *???: Ryōri Sentai Shefuman Guest Staring: Kajiki Yellow *???: Elementals VS. Shefuman: The Element of Cooking? *???: Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger: Special Case *???: Shefuman VS. Tan'iger: Police Vs. Cooks *???: Jukenger: Quest for Six Legendary Scrolls *???: Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie *???: The Lost Dimension *???: Neon Rangers Appear! *???: Super Sentai VS. Miniforce *???: A Lovely Christmas *???: Rise of Rescue White *???: Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups *???: Tracker's Legacy (Movie) *???: The Past or The Future *???: Dice-o or Data Cardass? *???: World of Christmas *???: Rescuers VS. Rescue Paw VS. Digitalers *???: Iroman: The Sixteen Colors *???: Digitalers Vs. Iroman: Digital Color Fight *???: Iroman: Final Color Blaster *???: The Return of Hero Taisen *???: Yūgōger: The Extreme Kamen Rider *???: Yūgōger Vs. Iroman: Combined Color Power! *???: Doraiburanger Vs. Sokudoman: The Tournament *???: Doraiburanger Vs. Yūgōger: Combined Speed *???: Hoshiger: The Star Hurricane *???: Hoshiger and Gorenger Vs. Black Cross Führer *???: Hoshiger Vs. Doraiburanger *???: Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman: Full Blast Movie *???: Kayakuman and Dynaman: Dynamic Movie *???: Kayakuman VS. Hoshiger: Great Nova Action *???: Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman: The Critical Moment! The Fateful War! *???: Tatakaiman VS. Kayakuman: Bombastic Warriors *???: Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman: Shuttle Base! Starlight Fight *???: Akaruiman VS. Tatakaiman: Starlight Warriors *???: Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V: The Color Thieves *???: Āto-V VS. Akaruiman: Colorful Lights and Stars *???: Hariken Sentai Kazeranger: The Eternal Scroll *???: Hariken Sentai Kazeranger The Movie: Dream Sentai SOS *???: Hariken Sentai Kazeranger: New Neo Dekarangers *???: Kazeranger VS. Āto-V: The Art of a Ninja *???: Novuranger: Mystery of the Armed Brain Army Volt *???: Novuranger and Liveman The Movie *???: Yūkanger Novuranger Dream Sentai 229 Hero Great Battle *???: Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger: The Return of Flying Ghost Ship *???: Super Hero Taisen: Rise of the Mighty Twins *???: Super Hero Taisen: Sentai and Riders Together Forever! *???: Super Hero Taisen: Super Hero Time Together (Sentai Part) *???: Super Hero Taisen: Speed Racer Battle *???: Super Hero Taisen: Marshall Full Throttle *2021: Dream Riders x Dream Sentai: Forever Legacy V-Cinema releases *???: Chōsanger VS. Jukenger: Fierce Spirits and Strong Units *???: Jukenger VS. Niwashi: The Nine Keys and the Violet Treasure *???: Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw *???: Rescuers and Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER *???: Rescuers and Paw VS. Niwashi Special DVDs Web movies *Dream Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! feat. Miniforce Drama CD Video works Crossover videos Other video works TV specials *''4 Week Continuous Special Dream Sentai Strongest Battle!!'' Guest appearances *''Kamen Rider Extra: Rescuers and Rescue Paw cast guest starred in The Extra Riders and The Rescue Rangers Movie *Miniforce: Powered by Starlight: Some Dream Sentai Rangers Appear in this movie Collaboration with sports events Hero Shows Other shows Games Video games *Paw Patrol: Persona Series'' **''Paw Patrol: Megami Ibunroku Persona'' **''Paw Patrol 2: Innocent Sin'' **''Paw Patrol 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Paw Patrol 3: Festival'' **''Paw Patrol 4: Golden'' **''Paw Patrol 5: Royal'' Social games *''Dream Sentai Legend Wars'' Stage & Musicals Manga Novels Giant robots Dream Sentai featured giant robots (often referred to in the series as Robos) piloted by the series' protagonists. Timeline Notes Gallery See Also See Also External links *http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/RangerWiki Category:Sentai